Seven Songs for Seven Girls
by McShnellyazz
Summary: I used a different Taylor Swift song for each of the next generation girls and wrote a story!  The chapter order is Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly, Rose, Lucy, and finally Lily.
1. Victoire: Today Was a Fairytale

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
>I used to be a damsel in distress<br>You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
>Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale<em>

Victoire waited anxiously in the Great Hall. She checked her watch. It was six. He should be here, she thought, starting to worry. What if he wasn't coming? What if he didn't actually like her? What if-

"Victoire?"

She turned around. There he was, turquoise hair and all. It turned pink with happiness when she smiled. "Teddy!"

He smiled too, and turned his hair back to normal. "Hey. Ready?"

"Mm-hmm."

The two of them walked towards Filch, who was by the front door. He glared suspiciously at the fifth year and the seventh year, checked the Hogsmeade list, and allowed them to pass.

As they walked down the main drive, Teddy suddenly took Victoire's hand. She could feel the sparks flying. She smiled reassuringly at him, and he relaxed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I dunno...the Three Broomsticks?"

"The Three Broomsticks it is."

For the rest of the evening, the two of them drank Butterbeer while they wandered the shops. They talked, laughed, and had a wonderful time. Not once did they let go of each others' hands.

* * *

><p><em>Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress<br>You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
>You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess<br>Today was a fairytale_

Teddy heard a loud crack outside his flat. There was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Victoire, wearing a short red dress. She was crying.

"Victoire? What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "It's my parents. We were at my grandparent's family Christmas party and-and-"

"And?"

"And I don't know what happened, but suddenly they were screaming at each other! They seemed so angry. I'm afraid-I'm afraid they're going to split up."

Teddy shook his head. "Come here." She went in and he shut the door.

"Listen to me, Victoire. Your parents aren't going to split up! They love each other. You know that. In fact, you always complain that they can't keep their hands off each other!"

"I know, but-"

"What were they arguing about?"

"I don't know."

"Then it was probably nothing. Now calm down, okay?"

She smiled reluctantly. "Okay."

He felt in his pockets for a tissue, but of course there weren't any, so he offered a corner of his dark gray t-shirt to wipe her eyes on. "You look nice."

She snorted. "Are you kidding? I'm a mess!"

"Victoire, no matter what, you will always be beautiful to me."

* * *

><p><em>Time slows down whenever you're around<br>But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

Victoire stood on Platform 9 ¾. She sighed and looked at Teddy, who was standing next to her. "I don't know how I'll be able to last another year at Hogwarts without you."

"We'll manage," he said, trying to be his optimistic self. "We did all right last year, didn't we?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Good. But, God, I am going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you too!""

And then they were kissing, and Victoire forgot about everything else. She had gone to a school of wizardry for six years, soon to be seven, and yet she'd never experienced magic like this.

"Victoire? Teddy? What are you doing?"

They broke apart. It was second-year James Potter, Victoire's cousin. Time seemed to catch up to Victoire.

"Nothing," said Teddy. "Go away."

Surprisingly, James did so. They could hear him yelling "Teddy's snogging Victoire!" as he got closer to where his family stood. The two burst out laughing. "I don't expect he'll recover from that too soon," said Victoire.

"No, definitely not," chuckled Teddy.

The train whistle sounded, and after one more quick kiss, Victoire boarded the train. She stuck her luggage in a compartment and looked out the window. She waved as the train started to move. As she looked at Teddy, standing on the platform and waving to her, she realized she didn't just like him. She loved him.

* * *

><p><em>Time slows down whenever you're around<br>I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest  
>Did you feel it?<br>I can't put this down_

Teddy and Victoire were walking in the backyard of the Burrow, walking until they left the light and noise behind. Teddy stopped beneath a willow tree. Victoire followed suit.

Teddy took a deep breath. "Victoire, I've always loved you. When we played together as children, when we went on our first date, when we had our first kiss, when you went to Hogwarts and I stayed behind, I loved you for all of it. And I know I will always love you, through everything that happens. So, Victoire Fleur Weasley, will you marry me?"

Victoire could feel the world slow down around her. Her heart beat so loud she thought he must be able to hear it. But she didn't get teary and fluttery like other girls. She smiled so wide she thought her face might split in two, and she said one syllable. One syllable packed with so much love and so many memories. The memories of a fairytale.

"Yes."

_Today was a fairytale  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Today Was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift, with lyrics courtesy of elyrics. net. Please review!<strong>


	2. Dominique: Speak Now

_I'm not the kind of girl_  
><em>Who should be rudely barging in<em>  
><em>On a white veil occasion<em>  
><em>But you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

Dominique Weasley stood outside the church door, wondering if she was doing the right thing. _It will be so rude,_ she thought, _to burst in on their wedding. And what if he doesn't want me back? No, I have to tell him how I feel anyway. He shouldn't be marrying her, it should be me._  
>And so she smoothed her dress, took a deep breath, and walked in.<p>

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
><em>And her snotty little family<em>  
><em>All dressed in pastel<em>

There was Timothy Nott, talking to someone whose back was to Dominique. It was probably one of Matt's other friends. She had to make sure not to be seen by them or the game would be up. And there was Ms. Daphne Greengrass, mother of the bride, wearing a pale green gown that didn't particularly flatter her. Her younger daughter, Melanie, was dressed in light blue. The two of them gave off an air of obnoxiousness that made Dominique wonder how Matt could possibly consider marrying into that family. As well as the fact that the bride's unknown father was most noticeably absent.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
><em>Somewhere back inside a room<em>  
><em>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<em>

Dominique heard the shrill tones of Scarlett Greengrass, bride-to-be and longtime enemy of Dominique. Ms. Greengrass sighed, said something to Melanie, and exited through one of the doors in the chapel. Dominique could see a disgustingly puffy white dress as the door swung shut. Scarlett did always have gaudy taste.

_This is surely not_  
><em>What you thought it would be<em>  
><em>And I lose myself in a daydream<em>  
><em>Where I stand and say<em>  
><em>Don't say yes, run away now<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>  
><em>Don't wait or say a single vow<em>  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>When they said "speak now"<em>

She wondered if Matt knew what he was in for. He couldn't, or else why would he have agreed to marry her? Dominique was not usually given to fantasizing, but she couldn't help it then. She imagined the priest saying "If anyone has a reason why this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." And then Dominique would stand and make a dramatic speech about why Matt should not marry Scarlett. She would tell him to meet her outside. And he would.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
><em>And the organ starts to play<em>  
><em>A song that sounds like a death march<em>

Dominique watched as people, some she liked, some she disliked, and some she didn't know, smiled, shook hands, and greeted each other. They probably all thought it was a good match. The organ started up. She vaguely wondered why anyone would play a bridal march in minor.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
><em>It seems that I was uninvited<em>  
><em>By your lovely bride-to-be<em>

She ducked into the curtains in the side of the room. She had not been invited and didn't want to be seen. Scarlett probably didn't want Dominique to come because she was afraid she would interfere with her perfect wedding.

_She floats down the aisle_  
><em>Like a pageant queen.<em>  
><em>But I know you wish it was me<em>  
><em>You wish it was me<em>

Scarlett walked down the aisle in the snobby manner Dominique had grown used to during school. Some things never changed. Her glossy brown hair was pulled up in a bun. She looked beautiful, Dominique had to admit. But Dominique also knew that as beautiful as she was on the outside, Scarlett Greengrass was anything but on the inside.

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>  
><em>Don't wait or say a single vow<em>  
><em>Your time is running out<em>  
><em>When they said, "speak now"<em>

Again, the image of her objecting to their marriage flashed through Dominique's mind. Should she do it? Matt would only have so long to respond...

_I hear the preacher say_  
><em>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<em>  
><em>There's the silence, there's my last chance<em>  
><em>I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me<em>

The priest was talking, and he came to the part where Dominique was supposed to object. All was quiet, and Dominique knew it was now or never. There was a reason the Sorting Hat had chose Slytherin over Gryffindor. But couldn't she be brave just once? Dominique stood.

_Horrified looks from_  
><em>Everyone in the room<em>  
><em>But I'm only looking at you.<em>

She could feel everyone staring at her, feel all the shock and horror that had entered the atmosphere as she stood up. But she could only see Matt Zabini, the man she loved.

_I am not the kind of girl_  
><em>Who should be rudely barging in<em>  
><em>On a white veil occasion<em>  
><em>But you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl.<em>  
><em>So don't say yes, run away now<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>  
><em>Don't wait or say a single vow<em>  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>When they said, "speak now"<em>

"Matt, you shouldn't be doing this. I've loved you all these years, and I know you've felt the same way. So please, don't say 'I do,' don't marry her. It's wrong, and we all know it." It was a little less dramatic and a little more pathetic than Dominique had intended, but she felt she'd gotten her point across nicely. It felt so wrong and so right at the same time. Now she had to wait for him to say something. Or to be kicked out of the church.

_And you say_  
><em>Let's run away now<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when<em>  
><em>I'm out of my tux at the back door<em>  
><em>Baby, I didn't say my vows<em>  
><em>So glad you were around when they said<em>  
><em>"Speak now"<em>

Matt smiled and looked at Dominique with love in his eyes. "Dom, I guess I was hoping this would happen! I love you too. Let's go!" He walked down the aisle, ignoring the gasps and faint protests coming from the assembled crowd.

Matt took Dominique's hand, and together they walked out of the church towards their new life.

* * *

><p><strong>"Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. All lyrics in this story are from elyrics. net.<strong>


	3. Roxanne: Back to December

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
><em>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<em>  
><em>I haven't seen them in a while<em>

Roxanne felt awkward, but she had to do it. She rang the doorbell and smiled when Scott Longbottom answered the door.

"Oh, hi Roxanne," he said, looking rather flabbergasted.

"Hi," she said, trying to seem normal. "Do you mind if I come in?"

He hesitated. She didn't blame him; she would've said no. But then he said, "Yes."

"Thanks," she said, and followed him inside. She made the customary inquiries about how he'd been and how his family had been as they sat down. It hurt her that they were now sitting in armchairs instead of together on the couch, like they used to.

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
><em>We small talk, work and the weather<em>  
><em>Your guard is up, and I know why<em>

They talked for a while about their lives, now so far separated from each other. Roxanne could tell he was suspicious of her, and she figured she'd better make this quick. While half her mind was on the conversation, the other half was planning how best to bring up the reason she'd come in the first place.

_Because the last time you saw me_  
><em>Is still burned in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die<em>

Roxanne's thoughts drifted back to that night, as they so often did. Scott had asked her to forgive him, but she'd said no. He even brought her roses, her favorite flower. She normally would have been touched by this gesture, but her stupid, stubborn, eighteen-year-old self had refused to let him back in her life. If only she'd known how much she'd regret it.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>

"Scott," she said, interrupting whatever he was saying. "The real reason I came is to say I'm sorry. And don't ask what for, because you know what I'm talking about."

She gave him a few moments to absorb the fact that Roxanne Weasley had just said the word "sorry" for probably the first time in her life before she went on.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

"I wish I could go back to that night in December. I thought being single would feel great, but actually, the whole time I've just been beating myself up because I didn't appreciate how wonderful it was to have you."

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_  
><em>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<em>  
><em>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call<em>

"Life hasn't been the same without you, Scott. I can't do anything without thinking about you, and about the day I left. On your birthday, it felt so wrong that i wasn't with you."

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<em>  
><em>And realized I loved you in the fall<em>

"I'd spend my time remembering all those times we went to the beach, and when we'd go for walks and everything. And I'd remember the time I realized I loved you."

_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
><em>When fear crept into my mind<em>  
><em>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye<em>

"I'd relive how it felt when everything suddenly became awkward and not right between us, or so I thought at the time. Really, though, you loved me just the same. I feel horrible for leaving you like that, when the bad feelings were all in my head."

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_  
><em>So good to me, so right<em>  
><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night<em>  
><em>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>

"You and I were so perfect when we were together. Everyone would say so, do you remember? And I've never forgotten how wonderful you were to me the night I had that horrible row with Fred."

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
><em>Probably mindless dreaming<em>  
><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<em>

"So the reason I came is to say that if you'll forgive me, we can go back to how things were, except that I'll appreciate you for all the amazing things you do for me."

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_  
><em>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<em>

"I wish I could undo all the things that happened before. I acted horribly, and I understand if you don't want me back." Roxanne felt relieved to have gotten out all her feelings, but apprehensive about what he would say.

Scott looked quite taken aback for a moment, but then he smiled. "You don't even need to ask, Rox. You know me well enough to know that I've never stopped thinking about you, or missing you, or loving you. So let's just...start again, yeah?"

Roxanne's answer was to move over towards his chair and kiss him. Finally, after all these years, her life felt right again.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time, all the time<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Back to December" by Taylor Swift. Review!<strong>


	4. Molly: Invisible

**I thought I'd change up the point of view a little for this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile<em>  
><em>She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by<em>  
><em>And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her<em>  
><em>But you are everything to me<em>

She's so horrible. Not _at all_ a good person for him. Yet he loves her. She barely even knows he exists, she doesn't realize how wonderful he is. But I do. He barely even knows _I_exist. But why should a seventh year Gryffindor like him notice a sixth year Ravenclaw like me? And why should a sixth year Slytherin like her notice a seventh year Gryffindor like him?

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_  
><em>She's never gonna love you like I want to<em>  
><em>And you just see right through me but if you only knew me<em>  
><em>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable<em>  
><em>Instead of just invisible<em>

I wish I could tell him how much he means to me. But he'd never listen. He's my cousin's friend, he doesn't care about me. And no matter how many people tell him she'll never like him, he wouldn't listen still. I know the two of us would be amazing together, a perfect couple. As it is, we're both just depressed and unnoticed.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_  
><em>But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do<em>  
><em>And all I think about is how to make you think of me<em>  
><em>And everything that we could be<em>

I'm always thinking about those times during the summer when I'd be visiting the Potters, and he'd be there too, to see James. I'd know he was going to be there, and I'd take extra care getting ready, thinking that maybe he'd notice me if I looked nice. When I'd get there, he'd say "It's Meghan, right?" and I'd say "No, Molly." Didn't matter, though. No matter how many times I corrected him, he'd still call me Mary, or Madeleine, or Michaela. He's always so sure of himself, so strong and independent. She doesn't see that. I do, and sometimes I think if he could just remember my name, he'd realize I was the one.

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_  
><em>I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize<em>

I like him, he can't see it. He likes her, she can't see it. It's like an infinite, never-ending circle of pain and misery. I wish he would just _see _me, notice me because he wants to, not because he feels obliged to when he's at James's house and I walk through the door.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_  
><em>Baby, let me love you, let me want you<em>  
><em>You just see right through me but if you only knew me<em>  
><em>We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable<em>  
><em>Instead of just invisible<em>

I wish he'd realize that she will never care about him. Not like I could. Not like I do, actually. If he just understood, then all of our troubles would be gone. We'd have perfect lives. Unlike the way we both live now.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

* * *

><p><strong>"Invisible" by Taylor Swift. Review!<strong>


	5. Rose: Love Story

**Sorry for the wait! The end of school's been busy, but I should be able to update faster now that it's summer.**

* * *

><p><em>We were both young when I first saw you<em>  
><em>I close my eyes<em>  
><em>And the flashback starts<em>  
><em>I'm standing there<em>  
><em>On a balcony in summer air<em>

Rose Weasley was ten years old. She didn't know why her parents had made her come to the graduation party. Her parents were friends with the family, but Rose had never met them before in her life. Luckily, she'd managed to escape outside. Alone with her thoughts, she wasn't as bored as she would have been inside.

_See the lights_  
><em>See the party, the ball gowns<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello, little did I know<em>

She watched the party inside. The light streaming from it cut sharply through the otherwise peaceful night. She watched all the people dancing. She wondered why they were all dressed so fancy; it wasn't as though this was a ball. Suddenly, she saw a small figure walking towards her. It was a pale boy with white-blond hair and gray eyes.

"Hello," the boy said when he reached her. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Rose Weasley," she said, wondering why he'd come out. "Hi."

There was an awkward silence, then he said "I came out here because I thought you might like some company."

Rose looked at him, sizing him up. Then she turned away, saying "No, thank you. I'm all right alone."

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

Rose Weasley was fifteen. She lay in her bed one summer's night, thinking about Scorpius Malfoy. She remembered the day they'd met. She would never have imagined that someday she would love him as much as she did now. Then, she heard a tap on her window. She got up and looked outside. It was Scorpius, throwing pebbles at her window. She smiled and waved, then left the window and headed downstairs.

Rose opened the door and he was there. Before she could say anything, a voice said "Rose? What do you think you're doing?"

Rose turned and saw her father. She knew she was doomed. He hated Scorpius, just because his father had been Rose's father's enemy at school.

Ron looked like he was about to explode. "Stay away from her, Malfoy! Never come here again!" he shouted.

"Dad, no!" Rose cried. "Don't go, Scorpius, don't go!"

But it was too late. Her father had slammed the door. He stormed back upstairs. Rose sunk to the ground and sobbed.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

Rose imagined running away with Scorpius. They could be together and no one would stop them. They would get married and live happily ever after. But she knew real life didn't work like that.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while<em>

Rose wondered if Scorpius was maybe still there. She quietly opened the door and walked out into her backyard. Sure enough, she saw him standing next to the rosebushes. She tiptoed over to him and threw her arms around him. They stayed there for a while, knowing Ron would be furious if he heard them, and then Scorpius had to leave.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

After he was gone, Rose thought about how much she loved him. Everyone told her she shouldn't-her friends, her family-but she didn't care what they said. She knew that he was the only one she would ever love. Surely a love that strong will work out in the end.

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you is fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

Rose Weasley was twenty one. She hadn't seen Scorpius since they'd graduated four years ago. She wondered if he still loved her. She started to doubt he would ever come back for her. Needing to clear her mind, Rose went on a walk. She could hardly believe her eyes when she bumped into Scorpius by the Potter's ruined house at the edge of Godric's Hollow.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

Rose stared for a moment, then proceeded to say "Scorpius, where have you been? For four years I've been lonely. I've been waiting for you, but you never came for me. I thought that maybe you never loved me, that you had no intention of coming back. I-"

She was cut off as Scorpius knelt down and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring. Rose's eyes went wide.

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

"I'm sorry. All these years I've been trying to work up the courage to ask your dad if I could marry you. I finally did yesterday, and he said yes. I love you so much, and I never want us to be apart again. Marry me, Rose."

And as she walked down the aisle on their wedding day, Rose remembered again the day they'd met.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Please review!<strong>


	6. Lucy: Enchanted

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
><em> Same old, tired lonely place<em>  
><em> Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em> Vanished when I saw your face<em>  
><em> All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<em>

Lucy Weasley leaned against the wall of the Hufflepuff common room, sipping Butterbeer. She never really liked the post-match victory parties because she didn't care much for Quidditch, but she always felt that she ought to go to be social. Although she mostly just stood around with her thoughts, pretending that she was listening to whoever was talking to her. But today, she suddenly noticed a blond boy standing on the other side of the room. He caught her eye and smiled. Then Lucy forgot about all the discomfort she had previously been feeling.

_ Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em> Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em> The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em> Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

She recognized him as Lorcan Scamander, the son of her parents' friends. He was a year older than her, though, and they'd never talked or been formally introduced before. He walked over towards her. "Lucy Weasley, right?"

She nodded. "And you're Lorcan. Lorcan Scamender."

"That's right."

They stood smiling at each other, but soon enough started up a conversation. As they laughed together, Lucy thought that she had finally found someone who shared her rather eccentric sense of humor. She had finally found someone who had as big an imagination as her, and who listened to her wild dreams.

_ And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em> All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Then the party was over. All the Hufflepuffs made their way back to their dormitories. Lucy and Lorcan walked together and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I had fun," Lorcan said.

"Me too," Lucy said. She'd had more fun than at any other party she'd ever been to. "It was nice to meet you, Lorcan." She smiled and the two went their separate ways.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em> I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em> I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em> I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Lucy was in a dreamlike state as she walked up the stairs, thinking of Lorcan. She wondered if-hoped that-he was thinking about her. She had said it was nice to meet him, but that didn't cover it. Brilliant, wonderful, or amazing would be better adjectives than nice. _Enchantée_, as they would say in France.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
><em> I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em> Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em> I'd open up and you would say<em>  
><em> It was enchanting to meet you<em>  
><em> All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Lucy lay in bed, still thinking about him. At some point in the night it occurred to her that he might not be as affected by their meeting as she had been. Maybe he already loved someone, and she was just another girl he could be friends with. Wondering this kept her up for a while. She fell asleep early in the morning, only to dream of Lorcan. She dreamed that she was down in the common room in the middle of the night, and he was there with her. He said _enchanté_to her, and when she woke up she was disappointed to realize it was only a dream.

_This is me praying that_  
><em> This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends<em>  
><em> My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em> These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em> I was enchanted to meet you<em>

While she got dressed, she hoped she would see Lorcan again, and she knew she would never stop thinking about him. While she brushed her teeth, she hoped that their relationship, at least as friends, would be more than one small conversation at a party. She wished that conversation could have gone on forever.

_ Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em> Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em> Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em> Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

Lucy went down the stairs and saw Lorcan standing by the fireplace, talking to a pretty girl she didn't recognize. Lucy's heart stopped for a moment, and she prayed fiercely that this was just a friend. She was again filled with the need to know if he loved someone else. Just as she opened her mouth to call him over, he looked up, saw her, smiled, and walked over.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em> I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em> I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"I was thinking about you all last night," Lorcan said bluntly. Lucy's heart leaped. "I was wondering..."

_ This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em> I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em> I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em> I was enchanted to meet you<em>

"I was wondering...well, you said it was nice to meet me, and then you left before I could say anything. So I was wondering if you knew that I felt the same way. It was nice to meet you. _Enchanté,_as the French would say."

_ Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em> Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

They smiled at each other, and Lucy wondered how she could even have considered the possibiliy that he had someone else. She wondered how she could even have had the idea that he hadn't been, to translate literally, enchanted.

* * *

><p><strong>"Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. Possibly my favorite of her songs. I think that Lucy and Lorcan would probably have met earlier than this, but I had to assume they didn't for purposes of the story. I also have to believe that they are the type of people who believe in love at first sight :)<strong>


	7. Lily: Better Than Revenge

**Last chapter! Yay!**

* * *

><p><em>The story starts when it was hot and it was summer<em>_  
>And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<em>  
><em> She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause<em>  
><em> She took him faster than you can say sabotage<em>

It's all her fault. Things would be good right now-bloody fantastic, actually-if it hadn't been for her. It was the Leaving Feast when everything started going the wrong way.

Sam Rose had been totally falling for me. Or, at least, he'd been talking to me more than normal, and looking at me a lot, and always laughing at my jokes. It _seemed_ like he'd been falling for me, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, I'd thought that after liking him for ages, maybe he _finally_ liked me back! So I decided I had to ask him out before we left school for the summer.

Naturally, I had to procrastinate, and suddenly it was the last day and I still hadn't asked him. So I was sitting at the Gryffindor table getting ready to say something when Natalie effing Chang-Williams came over. She whispered something in his ear, he smiled and said yes, then she giggled, wedged herself on the bench beside him, and held his hand under the table for the rest of the feast. I'm telling you now that, as a spectator sitting across from them, it was a sickening sight.

_ I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
><em> I underestimated just who I was dealing with<em>  
><em> She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<em>  
><em> She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

At the time I couldn't believe what had just happened. I would never have imagined that Natalie would do that. We'd been friends since first year, and she knew I liked Sam. Sure, we had a fight in the fall and stopped talking, but I didn't think she actually hated me. I guess she did this as payback, which is ridiculous because she's the one who even started it. I could see her little smirk as she glanced at me to see how I was taking it. But you missed the memo, Natalie: I'm stronger than you think. I'm not gonna let some jealous ex-friend and an idiotic boy mess up my life. But before I move on, you, Natalie Chang-Williams, are going to be very sorry indeed.

_ She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
><em> She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em> She's better known for the things that she does<em>  
><em> On the mattress, whoa<em>

I should've seen through her sweet, childlike facade when we were friends. I saw all the signs of her devilishness, but our friendship cause me to ignore them. It was the same with her reputation of being rather...blasé when it came to relationships, if you know what I mean.

_ Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
><em> On the playground won't make you many friends<em>  
><em> She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind<em>  
><em> There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

I remember when we were younger, I came down to breakfast one day and saw her wearing my necklace. "That's my necklace, Natalie!" I had said. Her eyes had gone all wide and she'd said innocently, "What do you mean? This is mine, I've had it for ages!" I'd been confused, and thought maybe I was wrong and it actually was hers, so I'd dropped the subject. Now I know it definitely was mine, and her attitude in that situation should have prepared me for this one.

I remember another time when we were younger. I humiliated one of my classmates in front of the entire school as revenge for them getting me detention. For her own well-being, I hope she remembers that as a warning.

_ She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
><em> She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<em>  
><em> I think her ever present frown is a little troubling<em>  
><em> She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but<em>

Natalie's always so carefree. She acts like everyone loves her and therefore she can do whatever she wants. I used to admire her for being confident, but now I realize she's actually just obnoxious. Now, she always wrinkles her nose whenever I'm nearby. It's like I'm tarnishing her by associating her with my horrible uncool-ness.

_ Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
><em> Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<em>  
><em> Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me<em>  
><em> But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

She thinks I'm a loser because I wear jeans and t-shirts to Hogsmeade dates instead of designer dresses. She thinks she's so cool because she's friends with the popular crowd, and because she doesn't let people's feelings stand in the way of what she wants. Someday she'll realize that these things make you hated by most of the world.

_ I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
><em> You might have him, but haven't you heard?<em>  
><em> I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey<em>  
><em> You might have him, but I always get the last word<em>

Now she just talks about how lame I am behind my back, but soon enough she'll regret everything she's ever said and done to me. She's got Sam, sure, but if all goes according to plan I'll end up winning even without him.

_ And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
><em> 'Cause I don't think you do, oh<em>  
><em> Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<em>  
><em> I don't think you do, I don't think you do<em>

You think you're so clever, Natalie. Oh man, you took Sam from me! That is just so intimidating. Excuse the cliché, but I've got more brain cells in my pinky finger than you've got in your entire head. Right now you're congratulating yourself for doing the right thing, but someday really soon you are so going to regret it.

_ Let's hear the applause_  
><em> C'mon show me how much better you are<em>  
><em> See you deserve some applause<em>  
><em> 'Cause you're so much better<em>  
><em> She took him faster than you can say sabotage<em>

Watch out, Natalie. I'm gonna get you back for this.

* * *

><p><strong>"Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift. This one came the most naturally to me because I was in a similar situation just a couple days ago. I'm finally done with this story-reviews would be awesome!<br>**


End file.
